A Season of Hopes
by Emmadehazel
Summary: Tampaknya kau sudah menyadari itu. Harapanku memang dirimu. Dan selalu dirimu. For NejiHina: Glorious of Days #1 /AU/


_**Naruto**_** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : nama tempat seperti di aslinya, tapi bentuknya bukan desa melainkan negara; namanya apa? AR? ._.a OOC, full of flashback, alur tenaga kuda (?) alias cepet! Maaf kalau ada typo.

I _hope_ you enjoy it.

**~Dedicated for NejiHina: Glorious of Days~**

**Theme: Hope**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salju. Angin. Putih. Dingin.

Sebagaimana yang selalu ada tiap tahunnya. Namun, kali ini terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin. Tak hanya karena temperatur yang makin merosot jatuh, bahkan partikel-partikel kelabu masa lalu pun turut terlibat dalam kebekuan yang ia rasakan.

Berapa lama? Entah sudah berapa lama ia menempuh lintasan waktu ini sendirian. Entah berapa lama sejak ia memutuskan suatu hal yang kini membuatnya merasa terasingkan. Ia bisa saja mencoba mengingat semuanya, tapi cukuplah dengan melihat rambut indigonya yang makin memanjang. Itu bisa membuat dirinya menyadari jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi, tanpa perlu meresapinya lebih jauh. Tanpa perlu menorehkan luka ini lebih panjang lagi.

Padahal dulu ia memimpikan bisa hidup senang di masa depannya, tapi kenyataannya... sekarang ia merasa bagaikan magnet yang terus terjerat medan masa lampau.

Lamunannya buyar oleh kedatangan pelayan yang mengantar apa yang ia pesan tadi. Secangkir cokelat panas. Terhidang di meja yang terletak di samping jendela sebuah café. Tak lupa sarung tangan dan penghangat telinga. Kombinasi yang tepat di awal tahun.

Dan oh, ada satu lagi.

_Snowdrop_. Bunga menakjubkan yang tumbuh di musim dingin. Walau memiliki mahkota putih, bunga itu tetap terlihat cerah di matanya. Apalagi dengan dibiarkan menjuntai melalui vas di tengah meja café yang bundar.

Tatapan mata berpupil lavender berubah sendu. Perlahan fokusnya berpindah pada kartu identitasyang menggantung di dadanya. Ia lalu melepas benda persegi itu. Di sana tertulis _H. Hanabi. Wartawan Majalah Iwa's Adolescent._

Lalu kedua benda tadi seperti membuka sebuah pusaran imaji di depannya. Spiral yang berujung pada kenangannya di masa lalu.

.

.

.

Intensitas cahaya mulai meningkat seiring dengan hadirnya musim baru. Kamar yang didominasi warna putih itu kini bermandikan sinar matahari hampir di setiap sudutnya. Sampai akhirnya kenop pintu terbuka, ruangan itu sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan gelap.

Sepasang kaki yang dibalut celana katun hitam menjejaki lantai ruangan hingga ke tempat sebuah meja kecil nan polos. Beberapa saat kemudian, tampak beberapa tangkai bunga bermahkota putih anggun menghiasi vas di atas furnitur itu.

Orang itu lalu melintas memutari ranjang yang ditempati seorang gadis yang tertidur, demi menjangkau jendela dan menyibak gorden transparan yang tersisa—agar kamar diselimuti udara hangat.

Di balik bidang datar tembus pandang, warna merah muda mulai merekah dari dahan pohon sakura. Jalanan mulai ramai. Mayoritas orang-orang sudah tak lagi mengenakan mantel. Beberapa bahkan menggelar tikar di luar dan berkumpul bersama keluarga, untuk bisa bernaung di bawah kelopak yang merimbun.

"Musim semi sudah tiba ya... Neji-niisan?"

Neji baru saja berniat menyibak lebih lebar lagi ketika terdengar suara dari belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" sahut Neji sambil melirik sedikit.

Gadis yang bersandar santai di atas ranjang menghela napas pelan, lalu menunduk. "Dulu aku berharap bisa melihat bunga sakura yang mekar di awal musim semi. Tapi, memang sia-sia saja ya?"

Menyibak gorden, Hyuuga yang lebih tua dua tahun kembali berucap, "Tidak ada harapan yang sia-sia, Hinata-sama."

Hening menyusup. Pemuda berambut cokelat membalikkan badan lalu bersandar pada dinding kokoh di belakangnya. "Bukankah seminggu lagi kau operasi mata?"

Tentu saja. Maksudnya, tentu saja, sebagai tunanetra, itu adalah hal yang membahagiakan. "Memang, tapi...," perkataan Hinata terpotong.

"Sampai tiba saatnya, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih indah daripada bunga sakura," janji Neji sambil mendekati ranjang sepupunya.

Sorot antusias pun terpancar dari mata yang fokusnya tak menentu. "Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Mengangkat dagu Hinata, Neji berkata lirih, "Tunggu saja."

Itu adalah janji pertama Neji pada Hinata selama tujuh belas tahun hidup gadis itu. Namun, ia teramat yakin Neji akan menepati janjinya.

Satu minggu berlalu, Hinata melepas perban yang melingkupi matanya. Satu persatu lilitan terlepas. Detik-detik itu seakan berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Hingga akhirnya, tak ada selembar perban pun di kepala Hinata.

Ketika membuka mata, yang ia lihat adalah buram. Seperti embun yang tak bisa ditembus. Tapi, kalau embun itu membawanya pada cahaya, baginya tak masalah.

Perlahan buram memudar. Titik-titik jernih menyebar ke segala penjuru dalam ruang pandang. Di depannya, berdiri Hiashi dan Neji. Tidak ada teman. Hinata merasa segala yang ia butuhkan sudah ada dalam diri kedua pria itu.

"Chichi-ue... Neji-niisan...?"

Neji membungkuk, menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata. "Aku di sini. Siap melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah daripada bunga sakura?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Malamnya, mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di teras rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Tak ada lagi masalah mengenai suhu ataupun perkiraan datangnya badai salju karena ini musim semi. Namun, meski begitu, baik Neji maupun Hinata tak bisa tenang dengan jantung yang berpacu tidak wajar.

Neji mencoba menstabilkan semuanya dengan memandang setangkai bunga bermahkota putih yang tergenggam di tangan. Lirih tapi tanpa ragu, dia menjelaskan, "Bunga ini tumbuh pada musim dingin. Terdengar mustahil, tapi memang begitu adanya. Dia satu-satunya bunga yang bertahan hingga musim semi datang."

Tertegun, Hinata bergumam, "Dia mempertahankan harapan untuk tumbuh di tengah kejamnya musim dingin."

Kembali, Neji berujar, "Dan dia mengingatkanku padamu, Hinata–sama. Tetaplah menjadi seperti dia. Hidup dengan harapan. Karena tanpa harapan, kau takkan bisa hidup," bunga itu lalu dia selipkan di antara jemari sepupunya.

Hinata menatap intens pada _snowdrop_, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata.

_Aku rasa bunga ini cocok untuk mengungkapkan harapanku. Niisan, aku ingin kau selalu di sisiku. _

Kemudian, dengan keberanian yang ia tak tahu dari mana asalnya, Hinata memiringkan kepala dan mendaratkannya ke bahu Neji. Lalu disandarkannya tangan yang menggenggam _snowdrop _ke dada Neji.

Malam itu Hinata tahu satu hal. Bahwa irama yang kacau pun bisa menghantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

Namun sayangnya, tak menghantarkan pada pagi yang sama damainya.

Begitu terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya terbaring di tempat tidur, sendirian. Dan tak menemukan Neji di mana pun. Hiashi berkata bahwa pemuda itu sudah berangkat ke Suna demi studinya yang tertunda dua tahun.

"Dia bahkan melewatkan acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru kemarin, demi bisa menemanimu di hari operasi."

Ini bukan musim semi yang sesungguhnya. Segalanya seperti kembali dingin.

Entah apa yang harus Hinata perbuat.

.

.

.

Pada musim panas di tahun ketiga kepergian Neji, Hinata belum bisa mempercayai paru-parunya yang masih teraliri oksigen. Mengalami kegelisahan selama tiga puluh enam bulan terakhir jelas membuat Hinata cukup yakin dengan kemungkinan memburuknya kesehatan. Apalagi ditambah dengan hilangnya kontak dengan Neji.

Mencoba merilekskan pikiran, gadis Hyuuga yang usianya berkepala dua membebaskan dirinya sejenak bersama terpaan angin laut. Bersantai di pantai saat senja memang terdengar menarik di telinganya.

Ia membiarkan tubuhnya terduduk di hamparan pasir putih yang basah karena dihantam ombak entah berapa kali. Di setiap hembusan napasnya, ia berharap sesak di dadanya akan ikut sirna terbawa karbon dioksida.

Garis cembung di bagian bawah matahari terlihat menyentuh permukaan laut. Koakan burung membahana, melintasi kilauan bagai emas yang terhimpun di pantai.

Hinata memandangi _snowdrop _di tangannya, tepat saat gulungan ombak menepi bersama angin laut. Melepaskan tangkai _snowdrop_, Hinata berujar dalam hati...

_Snowdrop ini tak bisa mempertahankan harapanku lebih lama lagi._

Ia memandang nanar pada mahkota-mahkota putih yang mulai bercerai dan terombang-ambing likuid asin. Lalu, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga berbaring. Ketika memejamkan mata, entah mengapa Hinata merasa dunia di sekelilingnya begitu damai.

Baru beberapa menit bertahan dengan posisi itu, Hinata mendengar sebuah benda berat—semacam tas—yang jatuh menimpa tanah, disusul suara benda jatuh lain. Yang terakhir lebih terdengar seperti suara orang duduk. "Sejak kapan kau suka pantai?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara hinggap ke gendang telinga Hinata.

Masih memejamkan mata, tak berniat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang suara itu... suara yang cukup familiar itu... gadis Hyuuga menjawab setengah berkelakar, "K-kurasa semua orang selalu suka pantai."

Sunyi sejenak, sampai, "Kau tidak merindukanku?" Kali ini terdengar lebih jelas, dan... dekat.

"Aku justru yakin karena besarnya rindu itu aku jadi gila sampai berhalusinasi begini." Hinata menertawai dirinya sendiri, miris.

Tanpa sempat dinyana, Hyuuga berambut indigo merasa tangan kiri yang tadi ada di atas perutnya, kini terangkat dan tergenggam oleh kehangatan asing yang nyaman.

"Maafkan aku."

Barulah kini kedua matanya terbuka.

Hyuuga Neji mengecup lembut tangan kiri Hinata yang tergenggam kedua tangan besarnya. Matanya yang indah tapi tajam kini malah menyorotkan sesal dan maaf. Sorot yang menembus pertahanan Hinata.

Bangkit dari posisi terbaring, Hinata menarik tangan kirinya. Fokus matanya masih tertuju pada wajah sepupunya yang makin menonjolkan unsur pria dewasa. Matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, rahangnya yang keras... Hinata terpaku.

Betapa pemuda itu mempengaruhi hidupnya.

"Seharusnya aku marah, tapi tak bisa," Hinata bergumam lirih, kemudian.

"Kenapa?"

"Harapan... Sejak itu aku mengharapkan satu hal untuk bisa terwujud. Tapi nyatanya _snowdrop_ pun tak bisa mempertahankan harapan itu."

"Tenang saja. Ada cara lain."

Dengan itu, Neji berdiri dari duduknya. Mencari ranting, memberikannya pada Hinata, lalu menyuruh gadis itu menulis apa yang diharapkannya di atas pasir putih.

"Lalu biarkan ombak menyampaikan harapanmu pada Neptunus," ujar Neji.

Hinata menggoreskan ranting hingga terbentuk gambar di bawahnya. Seekor burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar. Di panel sebelah, terlihat burung lain yang mendekat pada sangkar burung itu. Menyempurnakan garis pada sayap salah satu burung, Hinata menanggapi, "Aku tidak berharap pada Neptunus."

"Kau hanya menitipkan harapan padanya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa makna gambar ini?" Neji menatap gambar Hinata yang menyerupai komik.

Sayangnya, Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum maaf. "Aku tak bisa memberitahunya padamu."

"Baiklah," Neji menghela napas. Dia terduduk lalu menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, "Kita tunggu hingga gambar ini tersapu ombak, lalu kita pulang."

Menuruti permintaan Neji, Hinata duduk sambil menunggu ombak datang.

"Oh ya, selamat," perkataan Neji membuat alis Hinata terangkat.

"Untuk?"

Terlihat ombak menggulung. Semakin dekat.

Neji mengalihkan pandangan. "Kudengar kau akan ditunangkan dengan putra rekan bisnis Paman."

Debur memecah udara. Lalu, gambar terhapus.

Di dasar kalbu, sebuah tanya memunculkan kehadirannya. _Neptunus, aku belum terlambat kan?_

_._

_._

_._

"Neji-niisan, apa ada cara lain untuk mempertahankan harapan kita?"

Neji menajamkan pendengaran selagi kakinya masih sibuk mengayuh pedal sepeda.

"Ada apa? Harapanmu belum juga terkabul?" tanyanya.

Hinata mempererat pegangannya—agar tidak terjatuh—karena posisinya yang sedikit kurang nyaman; duduk menyamping di besi yang menghubungkan sadel dengan besi depan. Selebihnya, ia merasa aman dengan kedua tangan Neji yang mengurungnya. Hinata menghela napas, lalu menjawab pelan, "Kurang lebih begitu."

Beberapa detik selanjutnya diselimuti hening. Tiba-tiba saja Neji berucap, "Hn. Aku mengerti."

Kemudian laju sepeda makin cepat, melesat membelah jalan kecil yang di atasnya berserakan dedaunan cokelat yang kering, mengombang-ambingkannya di ruang udara. Ditemani angin musim gugur, dua Hyuuga memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bersepeda.

Neji mengayuh hingga menuju pertokoan di ujung jalan. Dia meminta Hinata untuk menunggu, lalu beberapa saat kemudian keluar dari toko dengan membawa sebuah benda di tangannya.

"Balon?"

...yang masih kempis; belum ditiup.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi.

Neji hanya melempar senyum misterius lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju bukit Konoha. Dia masih belum berbicara sampai mengeluarkan pensil, kertas, dan menyerahkan kedua benda itu pada Hinata. "Tulis harapanmu pada kertas, lalu masukkan ke dalam balon dan kita akan menerbangkannya bersama-sama," dia berkata dengan nada datar.

Senyum kecil menyentuh bibir Hinata. Menerima pensil dan kertas, ia menanggapi, "Aku tak menyangka cara seperti ini terlintas di pikiranmu, Niisan."

"Hn. Kali ini kita akan menyampaikan harapan pada dewa di langit."

"A-aku harap mereka bisa membacanya."

Usai mengerjakan sesuatu pada kertasnya, Hinata cepat-cepat melipat itu dan memasukannya ke dalam balon. Neji meniup balon itu hingga mengembang, lalu mengikat ujungnya dengan senar berukuran panjang satu meter.

Semuanya sudah beres. Neji mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan balon itu pada Hinata.

Di mata gadis indigo, pemuda itu seperti menyorotkan sesuatu dari matanya. Sesuatu yang rumit dan tersembunyi.

Tiba-tiba kaki Hinata terantuk batu hingga tubuhnya menabrak Neji. Balon yang tadinya tergenggam di tangan kanan, terlepas lalu pergi bersama angin.

Mereka berdua mendongak, masih menatap kepergian balon itu. Hingga kemudian tangan Neji bergerak melingkari pinggang sepupunya.

"Kali ini kau masih belum juga memberitahukan harapan itu padaku," lirih Neji.

Hinata tertegun, lalu kepalanya bergerak turun demi menatap Neji. "B-belum waktunya."

"Dan kapan waktu itu tiba?"

"Sampai harapan itu terkabul." Hinata mengepalkan tangannya yang ada di atas dada Neji.

"Baiklah." Kelopak mata Neji menutup, lalu kepalanya bergerak mendekat ke arah Hinata hingga kening mereka berdua beradu.

"Niisan...?!"

Neji tidak langsung menjawab. "Biarkan seperti ini saja."

Hinata masih terpaku. Tubuhnya serasa lumpuh, tapi ia bisa merasakan sensasi aneh pada perutnya yang seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Dan juga jantungnya yang seperti meledak-ledak.

"Biarkan... sebentar saja."

Ini membuat Hinata semakin tidak ingin menghadiri pesta pertunangannya sendiri nanti malam.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Hinata memang tidak datang. Ia pergi dari rumah, meninggalkan ayahnya, meninggalkan Neji. Hinata memang menyayangi ayahnya, tapi bukan untuk dipaksa hidup dengan pria lain. Selama beberapa tahun ia menyembunyikan identitas aslinya dan menjalani hidup sebagai Hikari Hanabi, bekerja sebagai wartawan sebuah majalah di Iwa.

Ia mengira kehidupannya setelah itu akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan bisa melupakan Neji, lalu suatu saat nanti bisa mencintai orang lain. Kemudian pulang, mendapati Neji yang bersanding bersama wanita yang dicintainya.

Namun, semuanya masih sama. Rasa itu masih ada.

Sering kali Hinata memimpikan Neji akan menemukannya. Dengan itu, ia bisa berharap lebih banyak lagi tentang kebersamaan mereka.

Hinata menghela napas. Kenyataannya, ia kini sendiri. Tak ada Neji yang akan membantunya mempertahankan harapan itu.

Tangan Hinata membalikkan kartu identitas hingga sisi depannya menyentuh meja. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela di sampingnya. Kaca itu buram oleh embun, membuat Hinata ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Gadis bermata lavender menggerakkan jari telunjuknya hingga menyentuh kaca, lalu menarik sebuah garis yang terbentuk karena lenyapnya embun. Ia terus menggambar dan menggambar. Sampai akhirnya tampak bentuk burung yang terbang bersama burung lain.

Ini adalah kisah lanjutan yang ia gambar pada kertas yang diterbangkan bersama balon. Di sana, tergambar burung kedua membebaskan burung pertama dari sangkar yang menjeratnya.

Bagi Hinata, tak ada analogi lain yang bisa menggambarkan keadaannya dan Neji selain kedua burung itu.

Pandangannya nanar mengarah pada gambar yang semakin lama semakin kacau karena terkena lunturan embun di atasnya.

"Kalau Niisan ada di sini, mungkin dia akan berkata bahwa Peri Salju membawa pergi embun yang berisi harapan agar bisa terkabul." Hinata tertawa pelan, miris. "Semua ceritanya memang terdengar mengada-ada."

Gambar itu masih menjadi fokus matanya. Setidaknya, sampai Hinata merasa ada hal lain di balik kaca, dan itu bukan sekadar salju.

Saat itu, ia sulit memercayai penglihatannya sendiri.

Hyuuga Neji terlihat berkilau di antara jutaan kepingan putih. Dia kemudian berjalan perlahan, menghapus jarak demi jarak yang memisahkannya dengan jendela di dekat Hinata. Tapi, pandangannya bukan pada Hinata. Dia memusatkan tatapannya pada kaca yang telah dihiasi gambar burung.

Tiba di depan kaca itu, dia menyentuhnya dengan ujung jari, lalu membentuk bingkai yang seolah melindungi kedua burung itu. Tangannya masih terus bergerak, hingga kini ada tulisan _Love Forever_ di bawah gambar dua burung yang terbingkai bentuk hati.

Kemudian dia mendongak dan beradu pandang dengan Hinata. Tersenyum hangat, dia bergumam, "Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan ini. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Perkiraan Hinata meleset. Musim dingin kali ini bahkan terasa lebih hangat daripada musim panas.

.::.

_Tampaknya kau sudah menyadari itu._

_Harapanku memang dirimu._

_Dan selalu dirimu._

.::.

**FIN**

A/N

Nggak ada niat ngebash Sakura, sungguh. Tentang perbandingan sakura dan snowdrop, itu ada kaitannya dengan pertimbangan penyesuaian bunga dengan musimnya *tsah, belibet*. Cuma karena itu.

Saya tahu fanfic ini masih banyak mengandung kekurangan. Tapi saya nggak tahu apa dan bagaimana mengatasinya. Bisa tolong beri kritik dan saran? Saya mohon!

Oh ya, bunga snowdrop berarti harapan.


End file.
